J'ai tué
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: La nouvelle Mrs Longbottom veut le bonheur de son mari. Et celui-ci ne sera jamais vraiment heureux tant que cette femme sera là.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Elle gisait sur un lit de terreau et de tessons de terre cuite. Elle était incapable de faire un mouvement mais ses sens étaient plus en alerte que jamais. Ses yeux distinguaient les plus petites rainures sur les feuilles de rhubarbe à l'autre bout de la serre. Ses oreilles enregistraient le bruissement des coccinelles courant sur les tiges. Sa peau percevait avec acuité chaque matériau sur lequel elle était tombée. Son nez sentait l'odeur acide et rance des plantes en décomposition. Et sa langue discernait le goût du sang dans sa bouche.  
>Un bruit de pas légers s'approchait et son inquiétude croissante se dissipa quelque peu. Quelqu'un arrivait. Quelqu'un allait l'aider ! Quelle qu'était la cause de soudaine paralysie, cela serait bientôt réglé.<br>Dans son champ de vision apparut bientôt la silhouette d'un grand jeune homme qu'elle connaissait très bien.  
>Neville Longbottom*.<br>« Pomona ? » lança-t-il d'un ton inquiet en l'apercevant au sol.  
>Devant son manque de réaction, il courut vers elle, déchirant sa robe aux branches dans sa précipitation. Il s'agenouilla à son côté et posa la main sur son visage. Il la retira aussitôt et, tremblant, colla la tête sur sa poitrine. Elle ne voyait pas ses traits mais entendit un long gémissement. Neville releva la tête péniblement et la regarda en silence.<br>Pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? Il aurait du l'emmener à l'infirmerie au plus tôt !  
>Elle sentit qu'il lui prenait la main et l'embrassait, la mouillant de larmes. Il leva sa baguette et l'agita en direction de l'extérieur. Une forme argentée en surgit et bondit vers la porte. La main tremblante du jeune homme se posa sur ses yeux et abaissa ses paupières tandis qu'il murmurait : « Adieu Professeur… »<br>Et le cœur de Pomona Sprout** se glaça d'effroi.

* Neville Longbottom ~ Neville Londubat  
>** Pomona Sprout ~ Pomona Chourave<p> 


	2. Chapitre un

**Chapitre un**

Je le regarde lui sourire et, malgré moi, je me dis à nouveau que cet homme est un imbécile. Un imbécile heureux, même. Il est là, à un pas de l'emploi de ses rêves, et il sourit à la personne qui l'empêche systématiquement de l'obtenir ! Je m'étais promis de faire tout mon possible pour que sa vie ressemble à son rêve le plus doux et cette horrible femme m'en empêche ! Après tout ce qu'il a souffert, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, ici même au château, héros de la Dernière Guerre… Je ferais tout pour lui. Je trahirais. Je volerais. Je mentirais.  
>Je tuerais…<p>

« Miss Abott, pardon de vous avoir négligée. Entrez, entrez, je vous en prie !'  
>Entrer là-dedans ? Certainement pas ! Je ne mets déjà pas les pieds dans la petite serre de notre maison, ce n'est pour revenir dans celle qui me laisse tant de mauvais souvenirs de l'école !<br>« Vous savez bien que Hannah n'a jamais beaucoup aimé la présence des plantes dangereuses, Professeur, lui répond Neville. Et vous oubliez le plus important… »  
>Il me prend la main et m'attire près de lui.<br>« … C'est Mrs Longbottom à présent. »  
>Je lui rends son sourire mais il s'est déjà détourné vers elle.<br>« Je ne m'y ferai jamais. Je vous vois toujours tous comme ces enfants de onze ans que vous étiez quand vous êtes pour la première fois venus dans mon cours. Je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer adultes, avec un emploi… »  
>Ça dépend pour qui !<br>« … mariés, parents même pour certains ! A ce sujet, Neville, toujours rien à annoncer ? »  
>Mais de quoi elle se mêle-t-elle donc ? Mon époux se contente de rire.<br>« Toujours rien, Pomona. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous serez dans les premières à savoir. »  
>Ben tiens ! Comment peut-il aimer autant cette femme, je ne me l'explique pas !<br>« Si vous me disiez plutôt à quelle raison je dois le bonheur de votre visite ? »  
>Et pourquoi me traîne-t-il toujours avec lui pour la voir ? Je ferais mieux de retourner à l'auberge, où j'ai du travail. Tom se fait vieux et je n'aime pas le laisser seul. Il pourrait essayer de trop bien faire et se blesser.<br>« … quant à l'utilisation du terreau de Calédonie, c'est peu sage pour cette espèce particulière. Ou alors, si vous pensez à bien prendre du…  
>– Mon cœur, interromps-je. Je crois que je vais rentrer à Londres. J'ai du travail.<br>– Bien sûr, bien sûr, répond-il en me déposant un rapide baiser sur le front. Fais bon voyage ma chérie. Je te vois ce soir. Mais vous savez comme la terre particulière du Kilimandjaro est difficile à se procurer ! J'ai même l'impression que le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale songe à en interdire l'importation. Il faudrait que j'en touche deux mots à… »  
>Je reprends le chemin de la sortie, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne me remarque.<p>

C'est drôle comme la Tête de Sanglier peut être à la fois si semblable et si différent du pub d'autrefois ! Depuis que Ronald Weasley est « venu donner un coup de main au vieil Aberforth », la grande salle est reluisante de propreté, ainsi que la vaisselle. La nourriture s'est également sensiblement améliorée, probablement grâce à l'elfe de Harry Potter qui travaille aux cuisines.  
>Mais Aberforth se tient toujours derrière le bar certaines tables sont toujours cachées dans la pénombre des transactions de toutes sortes se négocient toujours dans les recoins et la mode du capuchon tiré jusqu'aux yeux n'est pas prête de passer.<br>J'entre malgré tout sans hésitation et je me dirige vers le bar devant lequel Ron se tient en grande discussion avec un jeune elfe à la mine anxieuse.  
>« Miss Hannah ! Miss Hannah ! » s'écrie la petite créature en me voyant. Et j'ai le temps de reconnaître Tickle, l'elfe de maison du vieux Tom.<br>« Que se passe-t-il, demandé-je, soudain inquiète. Que fais-tu ici Tickle ? Je t'avais demandé de rester auprès de ton maître.  
>– Il y a eu un accident, Hannah, réponds Ron à la place de l'elfe. Apparemment, ils ont emmené Tom à St Mungo**. Tickle est venu ici pour te prévenir et j'allais envoyer quelqu'un de chercher à Hogwarts***.<br>– Que s'est-il passé ?  
>– Duel ! grogne Aberforth*. Le vieil imbécile… »<br>Je me retiens de lui rappeler que lui, Aberforth Dumbledore, est son aîné d'une bonne trentaine d'années.  
>« Apparemment, un sorcier qui cherchait les ennuis a provoqué Tom et l'a stupéfié alors que ton patron sortait sa baguette. A son âge ! Les clients du Chaudron ont bien sûr réagi et le sorcier est à présent sous bonne garde de la Brigade. Mais le mal était fait.<br>– Mais Tom ! Comment va-t-il ? »  
>Les deux sorciers se regardent un instant tandis que Tickle se cache la tête entre les mains et se met à gémir en se balançant d'avant en arrière.<br>« Tomas Sewhill est décédé il y a vingt minutes, dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital… »

Dans son testament, le vieux Tom m'a légué le Chaudron Baveur, ainsi que Tickle.  
>Mais aujourd'hui, l'auberge est fermée et la plupart de ses habitués peuvent être trouvés ici, dans le petit cimetière de Mould-on-the-Wold, le village natal de mon ex-patron. Neville me tient la main pour me réconforter tandis que la lourde pierre tombale tombe sur le trou noir dans la terre.<br>« Si seulement j'étais restée là… Nott n'aurait jamais osé lever la main sur lui en ma présence…  
>– Ce n'est pas ta faute, ma chérie. »<br>Neville a raison. Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est la faute de ce frustré de Théodore Nott. Et c'est la faute de ce sale professeur de botanique qui me vole mon mari.  
>Ils paieront. Ils paieront tous les deux !<p>

* Aberforth Dumbledore ~ Abelforth Dumbledore  
>** Saint-Mungo ~ Sainte-Mangouste. Mungo est le surnom de Saint Kentigern, saint patron de Glasgow. La cathédrale de Glasgow se nomme justement Saint Mungo.<br>*** Hogwarts ~ Poudlard


	3. Chapitre deux

**Chapitre deux**

La Tête de Sanglier n'est pas le seul établissement à avoir des clients de réputation douteuse. Il en passe par le mien un grand nombre qui veut se rendre à Knockturn Alley*. Et il suffit généralement d'un verre ou deux offerts par la maison pour leur délier la langue. Et leur enseignement est souvent très formateur. Quant aux ardoises accumulées, quel bon moyen de demander un tout petit service à quelqu'un !

C'est écrit dans le Daily Prophet : Théodore Nott est sorti d'Azkaban, après avoir purgé sa peine de dix-huit mois d'emprisonnement pour l'homicide involontaire de Mr Sewhill. Au vu de sa réputation, il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour revenir errer dans les boutiques de mes clients… Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il se présente dans l'une d'elles. Son propriétaire saura bien le convaincre d'acheter un article précis. Et lui faire signer un reçu.

« Madame Longbottom ! »  
>Le jeune homme qui m'appelle est le commis d'Arsenius, un de mes plus fidèles clients.<br>« Oui Ted ?  
>– Mr Squirrelnut m'envoie chercher la bouteille qu'il vous a commandée, Madame. J'ai l'argent ici, Madame. »<br>C'est le signal. Je vais chercher une bouteille de liqueur derrière le bar et la donne au garçon sans réfléchir. Arsenius a réussi à vendre une flasque spécifique à Théodore Nott. Une petite flasque contenant un liquide tout à fait légal mais aux effets dangereux dans certaines conditions spécifiques…  
>« Eva ! Eva ! » appelé-je sitôt le jeune Ted sorti. Après quelques minutes, mon employée entre dans la salle.<br>« Remplace-moi au bar pour un moment. Si quelqu'un me cherche, je serai dans mon bureau.  
>– Oui Madame.<br>– As-tu vu passer Hagrid aujourd'hui ?  
>– Il a pris une pinte vers dix heures, Madame. Puis il est parti sur Diagon Alley**. Il devait aller à la boutique de Miss Weasley, je crois. Il repassera probablement dans une heure et voudra déjeuner. »<br>Cette fille est un trésor. Elle connaît tous les clients qui passent dans mon établissement, leurs habitudes, ce qu'ils viennent faire à l'auberge et probablement leurs arbres généalogiques jusqu'à la sixième génération, enfants de moldus inclus.  
>« Préviens-moi quand il sera là. »<p>

McGonagall a accepté la proposition de Hagrid. La réunion des anciens élèves s'est tenue ce soir dans la Grande Salle du château. Il y avait tous les élèves de notre promotion, avec leur famille. Je ne pensais pas que tant d'entre eux seraient aujourd'hui parents ! Mon principal souvenir de cette soirée reste la présence d'une ribambelle de gamins courant partout. Et Neville qui les regardait en souriant, l'air attendri. Il a toujours aimé les enfants…  
>Ne t'inquiète pas, mon cœur, bientôt tu verras des enfants toute la journée.<br>En tout cas, j'ai amené Nott là où je voulais qu'il soit. En présence de son ancien professeur de botanique qui lui avait donné tant de retenues autrefois et qu'il détestait cordialement – comme la plupart de ses professeurs, d'ailleurs.  
>Un pigeon idéal, ce garçon !<p>

Le lendemain, je profite du hibou envoyé par Neville pour transmettre à cette chère Pomona Sprout un message personnel. Un peu de lypaucrhas frotté sur les serres de l'oiseau… Cette substance est totalement inoffensive pour la plupart des êtres vivants.  
>Excepté pour les femmes ayant du contact avec du cuir de dragon et des plumes de hibou au même moment.<br>Je ne peux qu'imaginer le professeur de botanique laisser entrer le hibou dans sa serre, ôter un de ces gants dont elle est si fière et frôler les pattes de l'oiseau en détachant la lettre de son ancien élève préféré. Le lypaucrhas ne fera pas d'effet immédiatement. Oh non ! On pourrait sans cela faire le lien avec Neville et il pourrait avoir des ennuis. Et je le veux loin de tout soupçon !  
>Après quelques heures de travail, Sprout passera par son bureau pour se laver les mains avant le déjeuner et rangera la lettre de Neville qui lui annonce sa visite pour l'après-midi. Et quand elle reviendra l'après-midi au milieu de son terreau, cinq heures après avoir reçu le hibou, elle tombera comme morte et, à moins de deviner l'utilisation de lypaucrhas, personne n'ira s'imaginer qu'elle vit toujours…<p>

Il est vingt-trois heures et Neville n'est toujours pas rentré. La seule explication possible est la réussite de mon plan. Alors que j'attends des nouvelles de mon époux, je sonde mon âme pour y trouver une trace de remord.  
>Rien.<br>Je détestais cette femme. J'aime mon mari et je veux son bonheur, lequel passe par cet emploi de professeur qu'elle monopolisait. Il sera triste pendant un temps et cela passera.  
>On fait toujours son deuil.<p>

* Knockturn Alley ~ l'Allée des Embrumes  
>** Diagon Alley ~ le Chemin de Traverse<p> 


	4. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Grâce au témoignage d'Arsenius, Nott fut jugé pour le meurtre avec préméditation du professeur Pomona Sprout. Le Magenmagot, peu clément envers les anciens sympathisants de Celui-Qui-Ne-Devait-Pas-Être-Nommé, fussent-ils des adolescents à l'époque, le condamna à une peine d'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban.

L'enterrement du professeur eut lieu le lendemain de la découverte de son corps, au coucher du soleil. Elle fut inhumée à Londres, dans le cimetière sorcier au bout de Diagon Alley.

Elle décéda de soif seulement trois jours plus tard.

Hannah Longbottom ne fut jamais soupçonnée d'avoir le moindre lien avec cette affaire. Elle était présente aux côtés de son mari lors des obsèques et le soutint moralement pendant les longs mois qu'il mit à se remettre de la disparition de celle qui était devenue son amie.

Il reçut le poste de professeur de botanique trois semaines plus tard.


End file.
